Inferno
Inferno is the twenty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot A man arrives in a desert area and writes a report about a machine he had been watching. There were massive tremors in the place where he was supposed to check over. A bunch of giant cow-like aliens emerged from the machine, which was destroyed in the tremors. Doug got in his truck and tried to start it up, but it wouldn't start. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen were heading to a location in his car. Kevin's police detector went off, alerting him of a cop with a radar gun. Kevin clicked a button using a cloaking field, rendering it temporarily invisible; it still alerted the radar gun in the process. They arrived at the area filled with the aliens. Ben worried that they would eat Kevin since they ate rocks and Kevin's mutation is partly made of rock. Kevin used an ID mask to disguise himself, however Gwen was still worried. Ben ran ahead trying to transform into Humungousaur, failing to, as the aliens ran him over. Kevin barged into the scene to rescue Ben. Gwen joined in to save Kevin from being eaten and Ben managed to become Brainstorm. As the alien, he successfully contained the Pyroxivors. They later contacted Grandpa Max, who spoke about how they were Pyroxivors and how they hadn't been seen on Earth. Max said this is where fantasy creatures came from, with the exception of Bigfoot. They got in Kevin's car and went to the area where the explosion was. They began driving down a caved tunnel made in the explosion. Suddenly, the car began falling down tons of feet and Kevin clicked a button for a parachute. It tore, so he activated the jet-rockets. They landed safely and began to search the cave. Kevin tried lighting a match, Gwen kept blowing it out as Ben told him the room was filled with dynamite. An alien named Moldywarp began pushing boulders down and Ben became Big Chill to go after him. He revealed he had been stealing explosives after being captured and how he hated friends or people in general. The alien led them to an elevator and went down to the area where the magma was building up. Ben met up with Vulkanus and he ordered his men to take care of the group. Vulkanus prepared to fight, but Ben prevented a conflict. Vulkanus spoke about how he spent the Taydenite he got from Kevin and bought the Earth. Vulkanus planned to drop a bomb into the center of the earth to make the planet more like his home planet, Vulcan. He dropped the bomb which Ben decided to stop, while Kevin, Gwen, and Moldywarp fought Vulkanus. Gwen was cornered by a tractor, which began drilling through her shields and Ben was unable to use the Omnitrix. Moldywarp blew up the machine and Ben became Spidermonkey. He battled and defeated Vulkanus. He later escaped his body-armor and had sped up the bomb's countdown. Spidermonkey planned to catch the bomb when it drops. Spidermonkey tried to become Humungousaur, but instead became Jetray and the bomb dropped, so he went after it. Jetray destroyed the bomb by using his neuroshock blasts before it could cause damage and escaped the tunnel. He met up with his team, reverted to Ben, and found Moldywarp planning to blow the area up to keep Vulkanus away. They rushed to the car with Moldywarp and escaped the cave area as it exploded. They arrived on the surface and Moldywarp reunited with his Pyroxivors. Kevin was happy Vulkanus had wasted tons of his money. Ben stated they needed to get to the Pyroxivors back underground. Moldywarp said he'd do it and revealed he eats them, disgusting Ben and Gwen. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Moldywarp *Doug * Villains *Vulkanus Aliens Used *Brainstorm (accidental transformation;selected alien was Humungousaur) *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Jetray (accidental transformation;selected alien was Humungousaur) Quotes Errors Error 7.JPG|Gwen is lighting the place. Error 8 pt 1.JPG|Gwen's shield is cracking. Error 8 pt 2.JPG|Gwen's shield is undamaged. Error.jpg|Opening. * Light remained in the cave even after Gwen stopped lighting it. * Gwen's shield was cracking, but appears completely intact in the next scene. * When Brainstorm surrounded the Pyroxivors with the rails, there was a big opening the Pyroxivors could escape through, but they didn't use it. Naming and Translations Allusions *The mole alien's name, Moldywarp, is a possible allusion to the character Lord Voldemort from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books. *Moldywarp's name comes from the word 'mouldywarp', a term used commonly for moles. *The episode title comes from the third (and final) part of Dante Alighieri's ''The Divine Comedy''. Trivia *It is revealed that a Planetary Renovation Permit allows someone to change the atmosphere, the terrain and the oceans of the planet they purchase any way they want and its all legal. *It is revealed that Pyroxivors only eat rock. *Ben was able to read Vulkanus's language on the permit because of the Omnitrix's Universal Translator. *It is revealed that Gwen has claustrophobia. *When Ben turned into Jetray, it showed the transformation sequence of Humungousaur, the alien form Ben had chosen. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes